


Injerencia civil

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Movie: The Purge (2013), Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Durante la purga un grupo de rebeldes secuestra al hermano menor de Mycroft Holmes y al hijo de un importante Lord con la finalidad de hacerse escuchar.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Injerencia civil

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y, agregaría yo, perfecta adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: "Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2 Parte II: "¡Doce horas después...!" del foro de Fanfiction "Un Pequeño Rincón"

La imagen en la pantalla deja frío a Mycroft, incluso cree que pudo haber gritado. Después de ver como el criminal…… no, no un criminal, al menos no esta noche, esta es la noche de la purga, por lo tanto todos o casi todos los crimines son legales, es por ello que no puede llamar criminal al hombre que acaba de apuñalar a su hermano.

Sherlock y su mejor amigo Victor Trevor se encontraban en medio de una bodega, sentados cada uno en una silla a la cual estaban amarrados y amordazados, ambos temblaban de frío ya que lo único que vestían era su ropa interior.

Sherlock Holmes; hermano menor de Mycroft Holmes, asesor principal de la corona, un hombre poderoso a quien incluso los primeros ministros temen y respetan. Mycroft es conocido también como el “gobierno británico”. Victor Trevor por otro lado es el hijo de James Trevor, presidente de la cámara de los Lores, por lo tanto alguien de gran influencia al momento de aprobar o denegar una ley. Pero por si fuera poco, Victor además es el prometido de Lady Zara, prima favorita del príncipe William y una de las nietas favoritas de la reina también.

Ambos hombres habían sido golpeados y torturados frente a la cámara de un celular, cuyo video estaba siendo reproducido en las computadoras de Mycroft Holmes, James Trevor y John Watson, éste último es el esposo de Sherlock, quien se encontraba en su departamento en la calle de Baker sentado en su sillón favorito con las manos y los pies amarrados, y tres hombres armados a sus espaldas. Mycroft podía ver simultáneamente las reacciones de su cuñado por medio de su celular, ya que éste también estaba siendo grabado.

Por el momento la purga aún era un experimento que se estaba probando en el Reino Unido. Dicha iniciativa había nacido en Estados Unidos de Norte América con la intención de reducir la delincuencia, ya que se tenía la teoría de que todos los crímenes nacían como respuesta a alguna frustración o ira reprimida, y se pensaba que si se le permitía a la gente sacar toda esa rabia una vez al año no necesitarían volver a delinquir. Bueno al menos esa era la versión oficial; el verdadero motivo era para bajar el índice de población ya que los recursos cada vez escasean más, las enfermedades han aumentado significativamente y cada vez es más difícil para los gobiernos satisfacer las necesidades básicas de su población. Habían incluso algunos grupos enviados por el gobierno disfrazados como anarquistas con instrucciones de atacar a las zonas más vulnerables.

Este era el tercer año de prueba en Reino Unido, tiempo que se había dado para estudiar los resultados y decidir si se implantaba de forma definitiva o se derogaba. En los últimos meses habían surgido varios movimientos tanto a favor como en contra; los que la condenaban y hablaban sobre los derechos humanos y los que la apoyaban alegando que la violencia era parte de la naturaleza humana y que por lo tanto tenían derecho a explotarla y satisfacerla una vez al año sin consecuencias.

En las cámaras ya se había decidido su aprobación, no es que realmente la violencia hubiera bajado mucho a largo de estos tres años, aunque fuera eso lo que se dijera, pero definitivamente les atraía algunos beneficios.

Quienes tenían el voto de calidad eran precisamente Mycroft Holmes y Lord Trevor, debido a ello un grupo de rebeldes que usaban máscaras de animales y guantes (para no dejar huellas digitales y ser identificados posteriormente), habían secuestrado a Sherlock Holmes y a Victor Trevor. Su única demanda; **_“EL NO AL DÍA DE LA PURGA”._**

** **

Sherlock tenía el ojo morado, el labio roto y muy posiblemente la nariz también, varios golpes en el abdomen, con lo que Mycroft calculaba que debían haber algunas fracturas en las costillas y una puñalada en el torso, pero afortunadamente aún estaba vivo. La situación de Victor no era muy diferente, solo que él además acababa de recibir un balazo en el brazo, Mycroft estaba seguro que el siguiente sería a matar.

Mycroft dejó de respirar cuando vio al hombre alto y delgado que acababa de apuñalar a su hermano pararse detrás de Sherlock y tomarlo del pelo, alzándole la cabeza y amenazando con cortarle el cuello. En ese momento el político tomó el teléfono y accedió a su demanda, unos segundos antes el padre Victor había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Una vez que Mycroft dio su palabra de que desaprobaría la iniciativa para imponer el día de la purga los rebeldes quedaron satisfechos, sabían que la palabra de Mycroft era ley, y que él jamás la rompería. La transmisión se interrumpió y unas horas más tarde John fue llevado a la bodega en la que se encontraba su esposo.

John llegó a la bodega caminando con paso firme y apresurado, cuando vio al hombre que había apuñalado a su esposo justamente al lado de éste le gritó que se alejara y se abalanzó sobre él, pero los otros rebeldes lo detuvieron. John no paraba de gritarle furioso mientras las otras personas que se encontraban ahí lo sujetaban con fuerza, no fue hasta que escuchó a Sherlock que se calmó.

—John, John por favor, ya basta –Sherlock intentó hablar lo más fuerte que pudo, sin embargo el dolor lo hizo doblarse.

—Te apuñaló, te golpeó en la cara, ese no era el plan –dijo John apenas conteniendo el aliento– iba a ser solamente en el abdomen, solo en el abdomen y todo sería fingido.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

—¡¿Qué!?

—John, Mycroft no iba a creerlo si solo eran golpes al torso, todos ellos fueron fingidos y tarde o temprano mi hermano se iba a dar cuenta, Billy sabía exactamente donde encajar el cuchillo y el corte no fue muy profundo, solo lo suficiente para dejar una marca, y Mike ya se encargó de coserla y curarme –John volteó a ver a Mike que estaba atendiendo a Victor, por un momento había olvidado que sus amigos; Mike y Sarah, quienes al igual que él son doctores, estaban presentes. Ellos junto con otros amigos más y algunos vagabundos que en ocasiones trabajaban para Sherlock, se hicieron pasara por el grupo de rebeldes.

Los ojos de John se llenaron de lagrimas, dejando que el estrés de la noche lo venciera y se acercó para abrazar a su esposo con suavidad.

—Eres un idiota, por lo menos pudiste haberme advertido –habló entre sollozos– ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mi ver todo eso?

—No hubieras estado de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Por eso no podía decírtelo, tanto Victor como yo hablamos con Billy y Charles para que hiciera que pareciera lo más real posible.

—Idiota, eres un idiota –continuó John mientras besaba cada parte de la cara de Sherlock que no estuviera ensangrentado o hinchada.

—Pero valió la pena –contestó Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente, pero por favor no hagamos algo cómo esto nuevamente.

❦❦❦

Tres días después se anunció el falló en contra del día de la purga, cancelando el programa de manera definitiva en todo Reino Unido. Un mes más adelante, ya que Sherlock y Victor estaban más repuestos, se organizó una reunión en la calle de Baker junto con todos los amigos que participaron en la farsa para celebrar su triunfo. Aunque para John seguía siendo difícil acercarse a Billy pese a las explicaciones de Sherlock.

Mycroft nunca sospecho que de hecho su hermano había sido el líder del grupo de rebeldes que se atrevió a desafiarlo. 


End file.
